Mob King
by zombiefreake
Summary: A boy is kidnapped and stuck in the world in minecraft. how will he survive the mobs,cube humans,and...prinesses?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fanfic, I hope you guys like it. By the way look up "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". The author Najee is really god and deserves a lot of story "Yokai Shojo Rakuen" was a big inspiration. Ok let's hope this story of mine turns out good.

Mob king ch.1

Leaning over the rail of a water tower is a tall man, 6'8" at least. He is tan, like survivor tan, and has a 5 o'clock shadow. He is wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and has a pickax strapped to his back. But other than that are his almond shaped eyes that are glowing white with no pupils. He smiles as he watches two teen males walking home from school. "Finally, my search is over." Said Herobrine with much happiness. He could see their souls; it was as if they were ablaze. Their souls are powerful. "They could probably survive the trip" he said as he laid back in his hiding place on the water tower and waited for night.

The duo continued walking, unaware that they were being watched. The one on the left was 5'9" with red hair, green eyes and braces. He was wearing a green creeper hoodie, a little pony t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The one on the right was 5'10" with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and golden colored fingerless gloves and shoes. "So what exactly did you bring that was so damn important that you wanted to hurry home?" asked the one on the right. "Oh you will find out Billy." said the on left. "Whatever Justin, it's starting to rain, lets hurry."

So the duo ran to Justin's house as the storm started to get worse. Unknown to them, a certain white-eyed ghost miner had something to do with the powerful storm.

-5 minutes later-

"Damn, it's frikin tornado weather out there!" yelled over the high wings as Justin shut the door and dead bolted the door. "So Justin, what did u want to show me?" Billy asked sitting down. "Oh nothing" Justin said as he pulled out what looked like five or six blunts. "What the hell Justin!" Billy yelled "You could have gotten me in trouble you jack-ass. And how the hell did you get five?" "Some tan guy carrying a pickax gave them to me, now do you want one or not?" said Justin as he lit one and took a puff. "Wait, WHAT!" exclaimed Billy " Some guy you don't even know gave you drugs and you just took them?" "Ya, they were free." Said Justin as he happily took another puff. Billy thought for a moment. "No, I don't want your damn drugs. I have a girlfriend to care about and I don't need any trouble with the authorities because I screw up." As Billy turned to leave he got a call. "Hello, ahmmm, yes, ok then bye."

-a few minutes later-

" I can't believe that stupid bitch" said Billy as he took another long puff. "It's ok man, you were better than her. She didn't deserve you, man." "Thanks Justin, you're a real friend." A few minutes later they go through all the blunts and pass out. "Finally, I thought they would never crash, that red head can sure hold his own with my damn super weed." Said Herobrine as he walked into their house. He walked over to the two of them, picked them up and slung them over his shoulders. He walked through the rain to the water tower and flew to the top. He put them both on the ground and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, lets do this." Said Herobrine as he summoned a portal. He grabbed them both and prepared to fly into it. Unknown to him, Billy was finally awake. As Herobrine flew into the portal, Billy punched him right in the face. Herobrine let go of them and they flew two different places in the portal. "Damn it!" yelled Herobrine. "Daughter… to me!" he exclaimed. "Yes daddy." Said the mysterious girl. "Follow the aggressive one, I will follow the other one." "Yes daddy" said the girl as she flew after Billy….


	2. Chapter 2

Again I'm going to remind you to read "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". The author Najee is really god and deserves a lot of credit. And I'm going to start giving point of views, or pov's to the characters.

Mob king ch.2

Billy is awake most of the trip through the portal. He feels a slight tingle that turned to searing pain. He passes out from the pain as he feels a soft hand grab his affectionately. Heroinbrine looks at the boy in her arms and wonders why her father picked him. Then she sees his soul. A rich red with swirls of inky black. "His soul" she thought "will absolutely survive the trip to minecraftia." She holds him tightly for the rest of the ride. They land a few minutes later.

-Billy's pov-

My eyes snap open. The first thing that hits me is the smell. Brimstone, fire, and musty air. I stand up and look around to see hell. Just fire and lava everywhere. I heard a cough and turned to see a girl. She was about 5'7" with brown hair. She had on blue jean shorts that went a little above her knees, a light blue shirt, black tennis shoes, and a flat chest. But her most shocking feature was her large, round, pupiless, white eyes. I started to back away but she was behind me. I turned quickly and she hugged me…tight. My breathing slowed and I stopped freaking out. "Are you ok now?" the girl asks me. I just stair at her. Her eyes are so…strange. She giggled. She let me go and I sat down on a red colored rock. "Where am I? I asked. "You are in the Nether, the minecraft version of what you call hell." She answered sweetly. She started to talk about the history of minecraftea and crap. I paid no attention. I was busy thinking about the fact I'm in a frickin game. Then I thought a minute. This isn't a frikin game, IT'S A DREAM. So while she turned around to gesture around I snuck off. Once I got around the corner I ran. I looked around my weird dreamscape. As I walked I started to hear a sound. Like a pig sound. I walked over to a ledge and saw the ugliest thing ever. It looked like a blocky zombie. The ledge wasn't that high so I jumped down and landed on the zombie. And now that I'm close enough I can smell it. It had a strong bacon sent. I got off it and it disappeared and left behind what looks like gold and a pork chop. I pocketed them both. I started to walk away herd a sound. I turned around to see another one of those things charging me. I laughed at this stupid dream creature. I was ready to just punch it when another one jumped me and cut my face with a golden sword. I started to back away. This was no dream. That hurt like hell. I turned and ran full speed from these creatures. More and more of their buddies started to join the chase. I looked ahead and say I was running out of land. I saw a dark colored brick bridge ahead. I had no choice. I run full speed and jumped. Everything slowed as I fell. I flew through the air and barely caught the rail. I climbed onto the bridge and look at my pursuers. They started to walk away. Good. I stand up and walked on the bridge. I see another landmass so I climb off and walk on it. I walk around and see more monsters. Skeletons with swords. I walk up to them and one swung at me. "What the hell is wrong with this place!?" I yelled as he swung again. I was sick of running so I decided to fight. I punched him in the face and wrestled him. I took his sword and sliced his head off. I slung my newfound weapon over my shoulder and started to walk off when I herd a women's voice. I turned to see a gorgous girl. She was 5'11" with a golden tan and long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing black short-shorts and a top that barely covered her nipples. In her fingerless-gloved hand was a sword like mine." You got guts kid, I like that." She smiled seductively. She sounded in her mid twenties. "Who the hell are you supposed to be, hells favorite hooker?" I asked with a smug tone. I wasn't afraid of this bitch. "Cute and funny, you will make a perfect mate." She said as she studied me. I laughed. "Mate. HA! I just met you." She just stared at me. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "I'm Hilda, the princess of the Wither skeletons and daughter of the Wither boss. Now who are you.?" She asked as she raised a eyebrow. "I'm Billy." I said. "And what are you the prince of?" she asked. I laughed. "Lady, I'm the prince of nothing." She looked shocked….then she licked her lips. "So your human?" "Yes I'm human, aren't we both?" This time she laughed. "Oh no I'm far from human." She said as she approached me. I griped the sword in a attack stance. "You need to back up, I will cut your fucking head off." I said as she walked even closer. "I'm so glad I found you first, it's going to be nice to have a LIVING male partner instead of my lover Stella." She smiled as she got closer. "Now come over here so we can head to my room." She commanded me. I backed up. "Bad move sweetie." She said as she lunged at me. I ducked. She landed and rolled. She swung her sword, I blocked it with mine. I was barely able to block her onslaught and I could tell she was holding back. she knocked my sword away and grabbed my by the shirt. I punched her square in the nose. She looked unphased. Like I didn't even hit her. "Oh good your feisty, I hope your she same way in bed." She smiled and then I saw a flash of gold and Hilda went flying. I looked to see a girl that 1ooked about 6'0" with long blond hair, a hourglass figure, small mussels, and a golden tan. She had long golden gauntlets that reached past her elbow and golden boots that reached her thighs. She was wearing a dark brown bikini and berets that looked like eyes. Her coolest features were her orange eyes and the golden rods circling her. "Leave the boy alone bone bitch" said my savior. She sounded 19. _only a year older_ I thought. She turned and looks at me.

-Blazette pov-

I looked at him and I have to say, I liked what I saw. He had a red jacket and golden gloves. He looked cute. I was flying around when I say him talking to Hilda. He stood up to her even though he had no chance. I like that a lot. In this world we have no men and so we all make love to each other. I mean we have the cube humans but they are all pussys. I like this one, he has all his shapes and is willing to fight. "You ok?" I asked. "Ya I'm fine, thanks for the save." He smiled, I love his smile. I helped him. He dusted himself off and just stood there. "Um, shouldn't you be running?" I asked, curious because most men run at the sight of me. "What and miss this? HA! I want to help you beat this skank into the dirt." He said as he picked up his sword that was knocked out of hand. I just met this guy and I already want to take him home. "Alright then, just say out of my way." I said as I approached Hilda. "Aw Blazette, I was wondering where everyone's favorite super-bitch was." Hilda laughed at her own joke. I rushed her and punched her in the face. She was caught completely off guard by my sudden attack. "Walk away Hilda." I said with authority, I didn't feel like taking Hilda's shit. Especially not in front of him. "Bad move Blaze-bitch" Hilda said as she hacked and slashed at me. I blocked every one of them but I couldn't attack. Hilda was great with a sword. She knocked me to the ground. "Hahahahaha! I'm going to slowly cut u open and spill your organs from here to The End." She said with much anger. She sliced a deem gash in my stomach. She was about to stab me when she was knocked off me. "Leave her alone you whore." He yelled as he stood protectively over me. "your so pathetic, I will have to punish you when we get home." Hilda said as she back handed him and summoned three wither skeletons. "Restrain him and beat him till he nearly passes out. One grabbed him and the other two were punching his face and kneeing his stomach. I made a move to get up but was stopped by bone hands that spouted out of the ground. They grabbed my hands and feet. I struggled to move but couldn't. "Watch as he is getting the shit knocked out of him Blaze-bitch. See what you did by intervening. This is all your fault." Hilda said as she laughed. I watched in horror as he starts to spit up blood. "Enough, I want him alive." Hilda said as she drew her sword. "Now, where were we?" she smiled as she put the tip of her sword to my chin. "No." I herd the week command and tuned to see him standing up. "Sweetie, please sit down so mistress can finish her fun and I might reward you." Hilda said. He ignored her and stood up shakily. His eyes we red like fire and he had a red aura around him. He stuck his arms out to his sides and started to float. Two streams of lava shot up and swirled around him. The streams caught his feet and hand. The lava worked its way up his leg and stopped half way up his shin. The streams on his arm make it half way up his forearm and stopped. The lava swirled higher and higher and turned into a fiery tornado. The storm intensified. He roared and it sounded like a beast. He spoke with a deeper voice shadowing his. "Puny creature. You undead freaks don't know when to quit." The lava engulfed him completely. Then the storm just swirled in the air as he fell. He slammed into the ground like a fallen god. He stood. I looked at his limbs and say something amazing. He had golden armor on, like me. His fingerless gauntlets reached the middle of his forearm and his golden boots reached halfway up his shin. He had blaze rods swirling around him. He spoke again. His voice sounded normal but confident. "I don't know what happened but I'm going to kick your ass." He said to a very surprised Hilda. She stood and summoned a dozen Wither Skeletons. He lifted a golden hand and a small ball of lava swirled together. He pointed it at the army. "Rickashot." The ball shot out his hand through a Wither Skeletons head. It bounced off a rock and shot around and killed ten of the foes. Faster than I could see, he rushed the two skeletons and crushed their skulls. He turned to Hilda. She freaked out. She ran. She grew wing made of bone and flew away. Walked over to me. He laid his golden hand on my wound. Suddenly a bloody streak appeared on his shirt and he passed out. I stood up. I saw the storm diapered. I picked up his fallen blaze rods and flew him to my house.

Alright that's my second chapter. Sorry it's a little long. Ch.3 coming soon.

This is my new fanfic, I hope you guys like it. By the way look up "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". The author Najee is really god and deserves a lot of story "Yokai Shojo Rakuen" was a big inspiration. Ok let's hope this story of mine turns out good.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Again,look up "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". The author ,Najee, is really good and deserves a lot of credit .So here we are chapter three. I hope the story is getting popular. Ok so far Billy is in the Nether and caused an awesome firestorm, then he healed Blazette but the affliction caused him harm. Lets see what he doses now. Chapter three here we go….

Mob king ch.3

-My pov-

Heroinbrine finished her lecture and turned to see he was gone. She had been so busy talking about Minecraftia's history that she didn't notice him leave. _Crap _she thought _daddy is going to kill me._ She started to freak when she noticed h huge firestorm. _I think that's him_ she thought as she flew towards the dyeing storm.

-Billy's pov-

I woke up and looked around. I was lying on what looked like a cot made of bones and stretched white leather. I looked around the room and say the room was made of dark colored bricks. I saw a mirror. I stood and walked over to look at myself. I grew, at least 6'5" now, and I had gold gauntlets and boots on. I was also a little bit toned. I started flexing and looking at my new mussels and the mysterious scar on my chest. I jumped when I herd a giggle. I turned to see the girl from earlier. "Staring at yourself?" I felt really embarrassed. "I'm just not used to being toned." I said trying to sound more confident than I looked. I felt like if I didn't this girl would own me. She walked over and slugged me in the shoulder. "Whatever tough guy, come on lets go get your clothes." I looked down to see I was only wareing my creeper boxers. I blushed. "Ok, lets hurry though" I said following her.

-Blazette's pov-

I walked in to check on him and saw him flexing. I laughed at the sight. It was cute. He blushed terribly. "Staring at yourself?" I asked him jokingly. "I'm just not used to being toned." He said in his defense. I didn't buy his excuse. I slugged him in the shoulder, I should have hugged him but I couldn't do it. I just met him. "Whatever tough guy, come on lets go get your clothes." I was tired of looking at his creeper boxers. Why couldn't they be blaze boxers? I led him down a hallway to the outside of the fortress. "So where are my clothes?" he asked. "I gave them to my friend Charlotte so she could wash them." I replied. We walked to the top of a tower to meet Charlotte. We arrived there to se charlotte was already there. She looked him up and down and smiled. "Here are you clothes cutie." She said handing him the clothes. He looked at them for a moment, laied them down, and then hugged Charlotte. My heart stopped. I wanted that hug. "Thank you for washing my funky clothes. They really needed it." He said as he let her go. While he wrestled with his pants I talked to Charlotte. "So where did you find this one." She asked while staring at his well-toned back. I swear I saw her lick her lips. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Dibs." She just stared at me. "But I want a taste, I have never even seen a boys parts before and you have. It would only be fair." She whispered. "Did you guys say something?" he asked as he fastened his last golden boot on. "No sweetie, just making conversation. "Oh, ok."

-Billy's pov-

As I slipped on my last boot I caught another glimpse of the angel that stood before me. She was 5'9" with at least D-cups. She had red eyes, creamy white skin, and beautiful flowing white hair that reached her hips. She was wearing a white strapless dress and sleeves that didn't connect to her dress, a white hat with what looks like a crying jellyfish, and white tennis shoes. She was beautiful, but I liked the other one better. Which reminded me, I never caught her name. I stood fully dressed, except my jacket because it's hot as hell down here (hahahaha get it), and walked over to the one with the gauntlets. " What is your name?" I asked. She looked hurt. "I'm Blazette, the princess of the Blazes and daughter of the Blaze Boss. And Charlotte is the princess of Ghasts and daughter of the Ghast Boss." I thought for a moment. "Cool name Blazette, I like it." I said while smiling. She blushed terribly. Charlotte looked pissed. "So what now?" I asked. Blazette shrugged and Charlotte smiled. "I have a idea of what you could do cutie." She said seductively. Blazette punched her in the arm. "Ow, what the hell Blazette! Its not like you guys are already fucking!" she yelled. Blazette went wide-eyed and blushed. "Blazette, I just wanted to have a little taste and you are trying to stop me!" Charlotte continued. "You just met the damn guy and your already throwing yourself at him!" Blazette said. "You're only arguing because you want him too!" Charlotte said getting louder. "Guys?" I said trying to get their attention. They just kept arguing. "GUYS!" I yelled. They looked at me, flushed and pissed. "Why are you arguing?" Charlotte walked up to me and started rubbing my arms. "What's wrong, not used to two girls arguing over a cute boy?" She asked while looking into my eyes. I took my arm away from her. "I'm not used to being the object of interest." I said while walking away from her and sitting on a block. "Can you please stop, it's becoming awkward." I said while staring at my reflection in my golden boots. "Fine, but can I ask you a question?" Charlotte asked as she walked over to me. "Sure, ask away." I said. She sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck. "Are you a virgin?" she asked. "CHARLOTTE!" Blazette yelled. "No its ok Blazette." I said while removing Charlotte from my lap. "Yes im a virgin, I have never had sex or even kissed a girl." I said while blushing. Blazette blushed and Charlotte smiled. "And I don't plan on losing my virginity until I meet the one so no Charlotte, I will not have sex with you." This time Blazette smiled and Charlotte frowned. "Ok, I understand." Charlotte said. I sighed in relief. "I will just need to prove im the one." Charlotte said smiling. "Anyway, I need to learn more about my powers and from the looks of it i'm a lot like you Blazette, so will you do me the honor of becoming my mentor." I said bowing in front of Blazette. She giggled and nodded. I smiled. "Thank you." I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I really need to get away from little miss pedo over there." Blazette laughed and took my hand. "Come on, you have a lot to learn. Bye Charlotte." She said as she drug my through the air. "Bye Charlotte, see you later." I yelled before Blazette zoomed away from her. Blazette flew us to the island where I first discovered my abilities. It still looked fresh. "How long was I out?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "A couple minutes, you recovered a lot faster than I thought." She said. "Ok, so lets begin my pupil." She said followed by a short giggle.

-Blazette's pov-

He stood there while I looked at him and thought where to begin. "Ok lets start simple, shoot a Fire Charge." I said with authority. He just stood there. "Im waiting." I said with much impatiens. I started to tap my foot. He looked at me and with a serious face he asked, "What's a fire charge?" I was shocked. He acts like he has never even heard of minecraftia. "You don't know what a fire charge is?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ok I will show you how, I guess." I pointed my hand at a rock and concentrated. I shot the fiery explosive easy. "Ok, now concentrate on that rock and blast away. He faced the rock and tried to shoot a charge. But it never happened. I realized what was wrong; he didn't have his Blaze Rods. They were the source of our power. I reached into my pocket to pull them out. I walked over to give them to him, but before I even got close he shot a charge at the rock and a HUGE crater was left behind. "What the Nether happened!" I yelled. "Well I thought small Fire Charge and shot it." He replied. I was surprised. "That was small? That blast is the size of a damn Ghast." I said with disbelief. He did this without a single blaze rod. He doesn't need them yet. "Ok, lets try flying." I said as I started to float. He stood there for a moment then shot off the ground. This was amazing. He was so powerful and didn't even notice. "What's next lady?" he asked jokingly. "I think that's good for now." I said in fear he will blow up the Nether if I taught him anything else. I just wanted to fly for a moment. He floated next to me. We faced each other for a moment. He looked me in the eyes. I say flecks of red and gold in his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned closer and we both began to close our eyes. I put my arms around his neck. And just as his lips barely brushed mine we heard a yell. We turned to see Hilda again but this time she brought Andr, her shy younger sister, daughter of the Enderdragon and princess of Endermen. "See I told you he looked yummy didn't I sis." "You did big sis, and you were right."

-Billy's pov-

I was about to kiss Blazette when the bitch from earlier came back. This time she had a friend. I let go Blazette and dropped to the ground. I looked at this new girl. She had reddish-brown hair, purple eyes, and really pale white. She was about 6'5" and slim. She wore a large black jacket, black stockings/boots, a hat with purple eyes on it, and had a flat chest. I looked at her and the skank. "Sorry I forgot your name." I said with as much disrespect as possible. She smiled smugly. "Im Hilda and this is Andr, my lil'sis, were guna kick your ass and drag you home." Hilda said while drawing her sword. She lunged and I caught her and slammed her into a wall. I was fast. "Is that so, well lets just see skank." I said as I threw Hilda to her little sister's feet. I was ready this time. I had this voice nagging through my mind. It said make a sword. I don't know how I did it but I waved my hand in the air and a golden cutlass appeared. I grabbed it just as Hilda swung her sword. I blocked it easy. We started to exchange blows, mainly me hitting her. I knocked her sword away and backed her up to a wall. I was about to finish her when I was punched…. hard. I turned to see the cute, shy girl had punched me. I was stunned. She attacked me with a barrage of quick, powerful attacks. Hilda laughed in the background. "She is almost impossible to beat, you will fail and I will have you." She said as Andr continued her attack. I was bruised and bloody. I don't know what happened but my vision turned red and I felt a power surge. It was as is my blood turned to magma. I stood strait up and caught Andr in mid jump as she swung, I grabbed her throat. I looked her in the eyes. I saw fear and despair; she was only helping out of fear of her sister and her loneliness. She wanted a guy badly. I felt terrible for her. I had to stop Hilda. I set her down gently and whispered "Your free." She looked like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. I turned and looked at Hilda. She looked pissed, scared, and…sad. I felt bad for what I was going to do next. I knew Hilda was good on the inside, but she had to be stopped now. I cracked my knuckles as my Blaze Rods flew from Blazette's pockets. I felt their power. I looked Hilda in the eyes and in an angry, deep voice I said, "This is going to hurt."

Was this chapter good? Yes? No? Tell me. Ch.4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we are at chapter four. Again, look up "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". The author, Najee, is really good and deserves a lot of credit. Here will be the awesome battle of Billy vs. Hilda. I smell a bone bitch about to get her slutty ass handed to her. Lets go.

Mob King ch.4

-Billy's pov-

I knew what I had to do, but could you blame her. She lived most of her life with a female lover then poof, a guy pops up. She must really like me to have come back. I'm a little flattered. But I have to show im not a pushover or she will hunt me down to the ends of the earth. I started to walk towards her. She seemed to have regained her composure. "You think I be would easy to fight? HA! I gained some new abilities and a power boost in the short time I was gone." Hilda said while she pulled out a rather large stone Wither sword. I herd a dark voice in the back of my mind. It whispered to me. **_"Do it, create a sword and put her in her place."_** It said to me. I ignored it. I walked up to her and punched her in the stomach. She swung her sword and I dodged. She swung again and I jumped way back. I watched her legs tense, she was about to lunge. She jumped and prepared to slice overhand. I stared her in the eyes. I saw she was regretting this. When she was right above me she swung her sword overhead. The sword was a inch away from my face when I grabbed the blade and jerked it away from her." That sword was sharp enough to slice bedrock." She said shocked. I shrugged and punched her in the gut. She grimaced. She stood tall and removed her gloves, and then all of a sudden black spikes sprouted from her hands. This time I stared. "What the hell did you do?" I asked shocked. She smirked. "I can control my bones and shape them anyway I want to. So I made spikes." She smiled and tried to hit me. I jumped back. She is crazy. She tried again to punch me and I dodged. She came at me with a barrage of punches and kicks. I dodged them all and tried to retaliate with a punch of my own, but couldn't get an opening. She just kept the onslaught going without fault. I heard the voice again. _"Look at her footing, she is poorly positioned. Do a leg sweep NOW!"I _tried to ignore it but felt compelled to do it. After a millisecond I did it. I swept her off her feet. _"Now attack her without mercy!"_ it said. I grabbed her by her bra/shirt and started mercilessly pounding my fist into her face. She was beginning to get bloody. I lost complete control. I threw her into a wall. I felt cold and blacked out.

-Blazette's pov-

I watched in horror as Billy pounded Hilda's face till it was bloody. He wasn't stopping. He threw her through a wall then doubled over. He began to grow. His shirt ripped and his jeans were reduced to shorts. An iron cage surrounded his head. He finished growing and was unrecognizable. He was three times his usual size and very muscular. He was extremely pale and through the cage I saw one red glowing dot.

-Billy's pov-

My eyes snapped open. I looked around to see nothing. I was floating in a void. I looked all around. And saw nothing. **_"Welcome to my void."_**I jumped at the voice. "What the hell! Who are you and why am I here!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. **_"Calm down son, no need to be loud. I am completely peaceful. I'm bane, the spirit of war and aggression."_**"Doesn't sound so peaceful."_**"I won't hurt you. I haven't found a subject to give the gift of my power in ages. The last subject died generations ago"**_I was puzzled. "Who was the last one." I asked. **_"His name was Zyke. He was trapped here like you. What he did went down in history."_**"What did he do that was so damn important?" I asked. I was tired of this conversation. **_"He learned from all the mobs and became the Mob King. It was his doing that the princesses have human DNA and his doing why we lived so long in peace instead of fighting. Without him the mobs would murder each other." _**I still didn't understand "So what dose this have to do with me?" I asked. **_"Well nitwit, I am implying that you are the next Mob King. I have granted you my power and will help you along the way of your journey. You must go to all the princesses and learn from them. Their culture, life style, and some abilities. You must learn about your people so you can be a good king. I am expecting great things. Now if you will excuse me, I will finish your fight for you."_** and that was it. I stood there while processing the fact that I am a king. Wow. Then it hit me. "Wait! Let me out! It is my fight and I will finish it!" I yelled to the void. **_"Are you sure subject? I have almost finished her." _**"Yes Bane, I want out. I yelled. **_"Ok, if that is what you wish." _**I blacked out again.

-Blazette's pov-

I watched him pick Hilda's body and slam it into the ground over and over again. I looked at Andr. I saw the horror in her face. Billy had to stop. Then he stopped. He shrank back to normal size. The cage disappeared and he was normal size, but naked.

-Billy's pov-

My eyes snapped open again. I saw I was standing above Hilda's broken body.

**_"Do it, kill her. She challenged the king and must die."_** I looked at Hilda and tried to figure out what to do.

Ok that was ch.4 of Mob King; sorry it's so short. Should Hilda die, or should Billy save her. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is chapter five. I'm so overloaded with ideas I typed chapter five through eight already. Ok so where we left off Billy basically kicked Hilda's ass to next week. I'm working on my fight scenes to make them better but progress is slow. Also I will be using some bits from mods. Anyway here we go.

Mob King ch.5

-Billy's pov-

I lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to where Blazette and Andr where sitting. The stared at me with wide eyes. I guess they didn't expect me to spare her. I gently set her on some dark colored sand and turned to face Blazette and Andr. They just stared. I didn't know what they were looking at. Then I saw it. Andr licked her lips. I looked down to see I was completely naked! How did I miss this! I ran back to what was left of my clothes and tied a strip of them like a loincloth. "WHAT THE HELL GUYS! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME I WAS NAKED!" I yelled as I walked back. They just sat there. "Well say something!" Andr looked at the ground and said, "Well I had never seen a penis before." I was pissed. All these girls were either perverted or horny. "OK, whatever. I need some new clothes." I said as I rubbed my temples. I had a huge head ake. "I know where you can get some clothes," Charlotte said. "What the hell! When did you get here?" I said surprised as I turned to face her. "I wanted to see you fight." She started rubbing my arm. "And it was such a turn on." She smiled seductively. I sighed. "Just show where to get some clothes." I walked over to Hilda and placed one hand on her chest and one on her stomach. A red aura appeared over my skin then transferred to hers. The blood started to seep away and the bones reset themselves. When I finished I looked at her skin was a rich tan color and no scars. I looked at my arms and legs my left arm and nose was broken and I was covered in blood. I snapped my nose and arm back into place and wiped the blood from my eye just as Hilda goes up. Her eyes blinked open and she looked me. "D-did you heal me?" she asked. I nodded. She tackle hugged me. "I'm so sorry I harassed you. Stella broke up with me and I was really lonely. I saw you and I swear it was love at first sight. I'm sooooo sorry." She hugged me tighter "Please forgive me." She whispered. I hugged her back. "Its ok, I forgive you, you know I actually flattered that you came back just to get me." She smiled. I broke the hug. "Ok I need clothes and I need them now." I said. "Ok cutie, follow me." Charlotte said as she started to fly away. I was about to follow when Hilda stopped me. "Sweetie I can give you some clothes for free." She snapped her fingers and a skeleton appeared with a rack of dark colored men's clothes. "Awesome" I said. I grabbed a pair of black camo cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a pair of black tennis shoes. "All black huh?" she raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Seemed fitting." I thought a minute. Needed to start training for the king stuff. I thought I should get her out of the way so I don't have to put up with her shit later. "Hilda, I have a question." "What is it sweetie?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. _"Damn it" I thought "She must be trying to win me over be being sweet. And I think its working." _"I wanted to know if you will teach me your culture and some sword techniques?" I was expecting her to ask why but she just pulled me into a tight hug. "Yes! I would love to more than anything!" she just kept hugging me. "This is getting awkward. Could you please let me go?" I said a little irritated. She blushed terribly and let me go. "So shall we head to my castle?" she asked embarrassed. "Ya, just let me say goodbye to Blazette." "Ok sweetie, hurry up. Andr lets go." "Ok big sis" I walked over to Blazette who looked depressed sitting on a rock. I rubbed her back a bit and hugged her. "I will be back soon, ok?" "Ok, Billy be careful around Hilda. She will do everything in her power to get what she wants, and you are what she wants." I thought a moment. "Well to bad for her because I like someone else." Blazette looked at me sadly at first, then she seemed to brighten up. "Hurry back ok." We stood up. She hugged me again. She quickly kissed my cheek and flew off. "The fuck?" I smiled and walked over to Hilda and Andr. "Ready to go?" Hilda asked. "Lets get this over with." I said as we flew off to Hilda's castle.

All right that's chapter five. Sorry for its lack of length. I am working for my 75 year old Great-Grand Father all day and have little time to write. Please tell PM me with some OCs you create cuz I'm stumped. Make a detailed description. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6. Sorry it to took so long to post, I have been busy. Anyway we left off with Billy going to Hilda's castle for some training and to learn culture an bla bla. Ok here we go.

-Hilda's Pov-

Notch has really blessed me. Not only have I become friends with the only man in minecraftia but he is also willingly coming to my castle. I'm so excited I actually squealed with excitement. "Did you say something Hilda?" he asks. "No sweetheart, I didn't." I said. He frowned. He must really like me and wanted to talk. I feel bad now.

-Billy's Pov-

God I wish she would stop calling me that. Sweetie, sweetheart, suger, cutie. I hate it all. I am glad I decided to get this over with. She seems ok but her attitude is crappy. I look ahead and see a huge castle. I was made of entirely of dark colored bricks. She landed in a large courtyard. "Ok sweetie, let me show you to your room." She started to walk away but I stopped her. "That's very sweet of you but lets get this history stuff out of the way." I said firmly. "All right. Follow me." She started to walk again and I followed her. "The wither skeletons have been around for hundreds of years but we only recently became our own race. Skeletons and wither skeletons were once one species. We lived together and conquered many lands. We divided because our skeleton counterparts decided to take the cowards' way through battle. They think sniping their enemies was the best tactic. We liked close combat. We battled for a long time until our kings decided to make a truce. We are not as close as we were but none the less we are allies." She looked at me to make sure I was paying attention. "The wither skeletons are a military species. When a wither skeleton is age 10 they go strait to military camp and are trained. Age 16 they go to battle. And if they rank enough they are giving human forms so they may acquire more strength." We walked into what looked like barracks. "This is where we house our royal guard and servants." She said while she looked around. "Ah, there your are." She walked over to a girl reading on the top bunk in the corner of the room. "Billy this is Sasha. She will be caring for you. I would do it my self but if Stella comes back to apologize and she sees me with you she will rip you in half." She said while rolling her eyes. "Ok you two get to know each other and Sasha will take you to you room." She looks at Sasha. "He is your charge." She walked off. I turned to Sasha and looked at her. She looked 6'0" with black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a golden tan, an hourglass figure, and what appeared to be a DD bust. She was wearing a gray shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. I tried not to stare but I'm pretty sure she could tell. She hopped of her bunk and looked me up and down. I stuck out my hand to shake hers. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. "Finally in get a charge! I thought I would never get one, epically one so damn CUTE!" she finally let me go. "What do you mean?" I asked her trying to regain my breath after her bear hug. "Well wither skeleton women don't date. We get charges we care for and serve. I have never gotten a charge because im too highly ranked but I finally have one!" She hugged me again. She looked up into my eyes. "You hungry?" she asked. "Ya, a little bit." She grabbed my hand and started litarly dragging me somewhere. "Sasha you need to calm down, your going to rip my arm off." She stopped and giggled. "Sorry, im excited about tonight." She said while she helped me up. "What's going on tonight?" I asked. "You will see." She said in a very sweet voice. I didn't like the sound of this. We walked through this huge castle to what looked like a military mess hall. We both grabbed a tray and got in line. They gave me two pork chops, an apple, a slice of cake, and a glass of liquid that smelt like liquor. Sasha and I sat a table and started to eat. I looked around to see that there were mostly girls in this place. I saw a few guys but most were girls. And they were all stareing. I finished my food quickly and drank the liquor in one big gulp. "Sasha, im ready to get out of here. To my surprise she was already finished. She giggled. "Damn you take FOREVER to eat. Come on, lets go." She led me through the castle to a medium sized door. "This is your room." She led me inside. It was a pretty large space with a large king sized bed, a wardrobe, and a personal bathroom. "I gota take a wizz really bad." I said as I ran to the bathroom. "Ok, hurry back." She said.

-Five minutes later-

"Damn that was a long piss." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. I looked around for Sasha but couldn't find her. I walked over to the bed and laid on it. I was nearly asleep when something sat on my stomach. I looked up to see Sasha completely naked. "WHAT THE FUCK SASHA!" I yelled. I instantly knew it was a mistake. She started crying. She got off me and hugged her knees. "You don't like me either." She said between sobs. I sighed. "Sasha, its not that I don't like you its just that you caught me off guard. She stopped sobbing and sniffled. "Really, you don't hate me." I nodded. She hugged me. I hugged her back. She started tugging at my shirt. "Sasha, no. I'm not having sex with you." She started crying again. "Why won't anyone love me." She continuously sobbed. I felt bad for her. I didn't know what to do to stop her tears. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed her. She didn't see it coming. Then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tongue snaked into my mouth and I did the same. We deeply kissed each other for what seemed like forever. We finally ran out of breath and stopped the kiss. "Listen, I don't want to have sex until I find the right girl." She looked down. I lifted her chin up. " But you will always be my first kiss." She smiled. I kissed her on the lips one more time before taking my shirt off and crawling under the covers. She crawled up next to me and nuzzled my chest. I smiled as I drifted to sleep.

All right that was chapter six. I need more OCs. PM me, with ideas and be descriptive.


	7. Chapter 7

Hay everyone. Its me zombiefreake. I'm back! My laptop is repaired and every Saturday I will update so you can enjoy my story. I'm not going to boast but…I'm AWESOME! Just kidding. I would really appreciate if you guys could send me your input and ideas. Thanks. Any who lets begin. Oh and my laptop broke because my puppy peed on it and it fried.

Mob King Ch.7,

-All pov-

_-Billy! HAY BILLY! Awaken you jackass! - _

Billy stirred in his sleep. Her heard a voice yelling at him. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark but he could make out the faint outline of the door. He was surprised to feel hot air on his bare chest, and something wet touching his leg. He looked down and saw a naked girl clinging to him. His eyes went wide. The wetness was her crotch. He shot up, awakening the girl in the process.

-Billy's pov-

I was on my feet in seconds flat. I have no idea who this bitch was but I'm not getting molested. She looked up at me puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then last night came back to me. She woke me up 5 minutes after we went to bed and we made out for hours. And she somehow got my clothes off. "Sorry. Forgot where I was for a while." She nodded and lay back down. I started getting dressed when I heard the voice again.

_-Billy listen to me. Heroinbrine is here. You will go with her. You will face you mortal enemy and you must taste his power. You are opposites and it will be difficult. Just follow her and do as she says until you see him. You will know who it is when you see him. - "_Alright Bane." I said out load. "Who?" said Sasha looking around for another person. "Nothing Sasha, its nothing." Sasha shrugged and got out of bed. She kissed me on the cheek and went into the bathroom. I pulled on my last combat boot and stood. "There you are." I swear I jumped 6 feet in the air. I turned to see the person who just caused me to ruin my undies.

-All pov-

Heroinbrine smiled at him with an innocent girl smile. Like a homicidal psycho. Or it was real. Well our hero will never know. "Actually I can just read what you type." Shut up and don't break the forth wall again or you first sex scene will be a painful rape! Wait, on second thought. Have anything you would like to say? …Silence? Good. Now as I was saying. She looked at him and smiled a creepy-ass smile. "I'm glad I found you. I need to take you back to my dad so he can check how you DNA has changed. Billy looked at her puzzled. He was about to say something when he remembered he was supposed to follow her. "Ok." He said as they headed for the window and flew with her too wherever.

-10 minutes later-

They arrived at a fairly large landmass. They landed. Heroinbrine turned to Billy. "I'm going to summon a portal strait to my dads castle. Just chill here for a moment." With that said she proceeded to concentrate her energy. Her dead eyes, void of pupils, glow brighter. A white aura shimmers around her. She stretches her hands out in front of her.

A bright purple light started to swirl and some netherak flew into the purple mass. The mass grew in size until it exploded. Left behind was a black frame and a purple center. "Ok." She said. "Get into the portal." Billy stood up and looked at the portal. He stood up and walked up to the purple swirling vortex. Heroinbrine walked up to her and shoved him through.

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy. School just started and being a freshman sucks. I will try to update every week and they will be short. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hay dudes. Its me zombiefreake. I know how you all want to know where the ginger went…well too fucking bad. I'm not saying shit. Jk you will see eventually.

-Billy's pov-

I felt sick. Like really sick. Like barf my lungs sick. When the swirling ended I turned to see Heroinbrine standing over me. She smiled. I smiled back at her, and then turned her black shoes green.

-Heroinbrine's pov-

I smiled at him. He looked so cute kneeling there trying to hold back his lunch. When he smiled back I almost melted. Then he blew junks all over my shoes. Geez, what a mood killer.

-All pov-

As our hero blows heroic chunks all over Heroinbrine's shoes in an impossibly heroic manner a certain white-eyed miner watches him a…well I don't fucking know what he is thinking. I mean look at him. He always has that blank expression and white fucking eyes. I mean really. Is he mad? Angry? Sad? You know what how about a derpy expression. Yes. He has a blank cock-eyed expression. "How the hell can you tell, his eyes are completely blank." DAMN IT BILLY. WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU? NOW YOUR FIRST TIME HAVING SEX IS GOING TO BE PAINFUL RAPE. PROUD OF YOURSELF? "…" Yah, that's what I thought. Oh and the one to take your virginity is going to be a dude. Now where was I? Oh yes. So as our hero CRIES LIKE A SNIVILING BITCH ABOUT HIS NEW-FOUD FATE a certain cock-eyed ghost miner watches him. A hooded figure walks up behind him and kneels. "Now lord?" he asks. "Soon project Alpha." Herobrine replied with a bored and stern voice. "Yes my lord." Said Alpha.

-Billy's pov-

I stood up covered in shameful tears and barf. "You look horrible." Heroinbrine said. "Let me clean you up." She waved her hand and all the shit was gone. "Well, why did you drag me to a swamp?" I asked. "I brought you here to meet my dad, remember." She said. She then turned and called out to he dad. Suddenly there was a big flash. I covered my eyes. When I looked back I saw that jackass that threw me into that vortex, and a hooded figure. "Thanks Heroinbrine." She looked at me. "For what?" "For taking me to the basterd that threw me into a FUCKING PORTAL!" I yelled. I pushed past Heroinbrine. I was filled with so much rage. I jumped at Herobrine with my flaming fist aimed right at his bitch face. I was an inch away from his face when something knocked me out of the way. I looked to see the hooded figure. "Now Alpha, this is you time." Herobrine said. The figure nodded and removed the wrappings. I was speechless. Before me stood a giant banana with muscular human arms and legs. "Kick kick-box bananah." Kickboxing Banana said. "Wait WAIT! What the hell is this!?" Billy said in angry confusion. Everyone just sort of stared at him. "Whom are you talking to?" Heroinbrine asked as her eyes darted side to side. "Look, I'm going to break the forth wall and fix this shit." I grabbed the script and edited it so there was a –All pov- so I could talk to the bastard writer and get rid of this goofy banana.

-All pov-

What in the hell makes you think you can question the creative genius of kickboxing banana!? "It makes no sense. I mean are you high while you are writing this?" –snorts coke- -sniffle- uuuuuuh no. "Sigh. Come on dude, focus. You haven't mentioned Justin since we got here. Use him!" Fine, Fine. But kickboxing Banana will be back. "Fine, whatever. Just hurry, I'm getting bored. Ok, ok. And so I returned Kickboxing Banana to his pokeball and substituted him with ginger drug addict, or Justin as the rest of the pokemon world refer to him. "Hay, what the big idea. Those pokeballs are heaven. I was about to sex up fifty bitches. Yah FIFTY BITCHES!" Justin yelled angrily at me for cock-blocking him. He then realized that Billy was standing in front of him. "Oh Billy, how you been bro?" he asked. "Good man you?" "Great." They exchanged fist bumps and man hugs. Then Justin realized he needed to FUCKING GET IN CHARACTER! "Yah. Whatever." Justin replied. He stretched, read his script, and got ready for battle. "Ok, I'm ready" Justin said. Ok good now back to Billy's pov.

-Billy's pov-

I was speechless. Before me stood my bro from someone else's bitch hole. H looked different though. He looked very pail. I mean yes, he is a ginger, but he was like snow pail. And he had a slight light blue aura around him. And his eyes were dark blue. "Prepare for battle Alpha." Herobrine said. My buddy got in a fighting stance. I can't believe I had to fight my bro….

Bum bum BUUUUUUUUUM! Shocker. Do not worry. I know what you are thinking. And I must say yes. Kickboxing Banana will be back. Oh and one more thing, the next couple chaps will be interview chapters. Send any questions you have for the characters and they will answer. Here is a list of them.

Character-species/gender/status

Billy-human/male/hero(sometimes)

Justin-human/male/undetermined

Heroinbrine-ghost princess/girl/undetermined

Hilda-wither skeleton princess/girl/good(but she's a bad girl in bed –wink wink-)

Stella- skeleton princess/girl/yet to be introduced

Blazette-blaze princess/girl/good(with a wittle crush on our hero. Awwww.)

Charlotte-Ghast princess/girl/good(Though her extremely horny attitude can cloud her judgment.)

Andr-Enderman princess/girl/shy,good.(dose whatever her older sister says)

Bane- spirit of war and aggression/male sprit/he is wise and powerful, but neither good nor bad.

Sasha- wither skeleton/girl/good, lonely. (If you haven't guessed already, the "I'm too highly ranked for a charge" thing was a lie. All the men denied her. she feels unloved.)


End file.
